B Comes Before L
by Poisonous Picasso
Summary: "I am not your backup." The words of the boy that killed me. The boy that was so far beyond my intelligence that...he went insane. AU


"Come find me." The tiny sing-song trill of a child's voice danced across the cool, night breeze, followed by a tiny, hollow giggle that gently touched the dying ends of a forgotten breeze.

A boy with eyes the color of chocolate moons backed away from the rough bark of an old tree with initials carved into every surface. Provoked by the playful call, he followed the sound of an all-too familiar voice, tracking it's very location, and pinpointing where he should be.

"You'll never find me," the voice provoked again, this time catching the wind perfectly and spiraling around the smaller boy in baggy clothes. The boy shivered at the slight hiss in his friend's voice, the hiss that had always been there and would only get stronger as time passed.

He followed the dying trill to the edge of the woods, reluctant to take another step. "Backup?" He whispered, his pale face contorting with fear and worry. "You know I'm afraid to go in there."

His only response was that giggle. Rising an octave and becoming...glitchy, insane. It was almost a scream.

Fear clenched the young boy's heart, jumping into his stomach as he took his first step into the dark, closed-off woods. Everything became a shade darker as the trees fell perfectly around him, creating a little, safe clearing.

Or so he thought.

The bushes rustled next to him, and thinking it was an animal, he began to walk quickly in the other direction, determined to not get killed by a creature of the night.

Suddenly he was on his stomach, face pressed to the ground, a weight on his back.

"I am not your backup." Lips against his ear, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of his face, making him groan slightly.

It was beautiful.

It was terrifying.

"I am beyond you, beyond your intelligence, I can do so much better than you. And you know it." A hand snaked up his shirt, cold fingers touching the most sensitive parts of his torso. He gasped, fists clenching tightly.

"After all, B comes before L..." He murmured into his ear, nibbling gently, and reaching into his pocket.

L felt pressure before pain, B was carving something, a message of some sort into his back, it was burning, setting a slow fire throughout his body.

B's breath became heavier against L's face, lust was obvious, ripping through each ragged breath. But...what exactly was he getting off on? The blood, the pain? Or L himself?

"You're stark, raving mad." L whispered through the tears that had begun to fall gently down his face. B let out another one of his dark laughs, flipping L onto his burning back, and smiling down at them. He leaned down until their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm also better than you." He whispered, running the cool blade of a razor across L's lips, managing to split them open. Blood raced down his chin, ebony red on snow white, it was so beautiful, so tempting.

With an insane grin, B dropped his head, running his tongue along the bloody trail that started at the base of L's neck up to his lips, kissing them roughly and sucking the blood from the wound.

It was...

"..._delicious._"

But also...

"Abnormal," L whispered up to him, chocolate moons met ruby red for a moment, the light in his huge brown eyes beginning to fade.

It was so horrible, all these things that Backup-now referring to himself as Beyond-had done, and yet, so, so beautiful. He wanted to cause more bloodshed, he could see, see numbers above people's heads, and they always seemed to indicate death.

Like right now, L's numbers were fading fast, he was suffering.

_Friends don't let friends suffer. _Beyond thought, digging the knife into his best friend's chest until the numbers reached zero. Then, carving a quick message into his chest, he jumped up and disappeared into the night.

**Backup**

Morning came like a wave across the orphanage, sunlight flickering across the yard, warming the wet grass and dancing into windows.

Beyond opened his eyes at the sound of a scream in the distance, he smirked and looked out the window to see a tiny Linda bounding across the yard and into a concerned Roger's arms. She looked up at him, her face red and dripping with tears. He nodded and then disappeared into the orphanage.

Minutes later every orphan was gethered around the innocent clearing, trying to get a better glimpse of the body.

"_B comes before L? _What's that supposed to mean?" A girl whispered.

"_Friends don't let friends suffer. _Did L even _have _any friends?" Another replied.

"_Forgive me..._That one's my favorite, someone took a lot of time to carve these messages into him." A girl responded to her friend's conversation.

Beyond could only snicker in the background, carving one last message, into his own arm.

_I love you. _

**B Comes Before L**

**7/6/2010**

**Picasso**


End file.
